The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. For example, many users keep large collections of digital images they have captured or obtained from various sources. Many users of Internet platforms and services such as email, bulletin boards, forums, websites, photo sharing services, social networking services, and other online and network services provide images for themselves and others to see. A user's images may be associated with geographic location data and time data describing the location and time of capture of the images.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.